tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Diesel 199
Railway Series= Diesel 199 *'Number': D199 *'Builder': Derby Works *'Class': BR Class 46 "Peak" *'Configuration': 1Co-Co1 *'Built': 1963 *'Arrived on Sodor': 1967 Diesel 199 (D199), nicknamed "Spamcan" and "Old Reliable", is a rude diesel engine from the Other Railway. Bio Diesel 199 was built in the early 1960s at Derby Works. In 1967, he came on trial to Sodor with another diesel engine, Diesel 7101. D199 soon made himself an enemy of the steam engines when he claimed that "steam engines spoil our image". Vulgar noises greeted this, until Duck and D7101 managed to shut up D199. The next day, D199 ironically failed with a train of oil-tankers at a signal box, blocking the crossing. Henry, whose regulator had already jammed, came to help. However, after D7101's ejector leaked, making him unable to pull his passenger train, Henry was asked to help him as well. Henry, with some help from 7101, was still able to move and bravely pulled 199, the oil-tankers and the passengers to the next station. The Fat Controller was not impressed, and Diesel 199 was soon sent home in disgrace. However, his companion Diesel 7101 was given a second chance. In the magazines, Diesel 199, along with the Diesel, returned to Sodor to celebrate "Diesel Day" with the other diesels. Persona D199 was pompous and rude, and sided with the general belief amongst diesels that steam engines are inferior to diesel power. He is blatantly arrogant, and enjoys bad-mouthing the steam engines. However, he earned the nickname "Spamcan" by a signalman after he failed pulling a train of oil-tankers, and he subsidised when the signalman jokingly threatened to cut him up with a tin opener. D199 thought he was more reliable than the steam engines. However, one day he broke down and quickly lost his nickname "Old Reliable". In fact, everyone was rather pleased when he was sent away from Sodor back to the Other Railway. Basis D199 is based on a BR Class 46 "Peak" 1Co-Co1. The Class 46s never made it up to D199. They were numbered between D138-D193. Livery D199 is painted in the British Railway's "Rail Blue" livery with yellow warning panels. Appearances Railway Series * Enterprising Engines * Henry and the Express (mentioned) Magazine stories * 2001 - Diesel Day! (does not speak) Trivia * D199's rear cab has a headcode reading "AC 10". * D199 was labelled as "199 Diesel" on the Official Website and his 1995 ERTL packaging. * D199's ERTL model was later recycled for Diesel 10's ERTL model. * D199 has appeared at many Day Out with Thomas events in the UK. * D199 appeared in early Thomas & Friends magazines. His depiction was based on his ERTL model as the red coupling was present. * In D199's trading card promo, he is incorrectly depicted as a Co-Co. Merchandise * ERTL (discontinued) * Wooden Railway (reissued 2006 and 2013) * Take Along (discontinued) * Take-n-Play (discontinued) * Trading Cards (discontinued) Gallery File:SuperRescueRS1.png|D199 at Tidmouth Sheds File:SuperRescueRS2.png|D199 and Henry File:SuperRescueRS3.png File:SuperRescueRS6.jpg File:D1991979Annual.JPG|D199 in the 1979 Annual File:DieselDay!6.jpg|D199 and the Diesel File:D199ERTLPromoArt.jpg|ERTL promo art File:D199ERTLCardPromo.png File:D199DayOutwithThomas.jpg|D199 returns from Cheltenham at a Day Out with Thomas event (note that the locomotive is actually a British Rail Class 37) File:TheWorkshopsRailMuseumD199.JPG|D199 at a Day Out with Thomas event in Australia File:199Basis.jpg|D199's Basis Merchandise Gallery File:ERTLD199.jpg|ERTL File:D199LC.jpg|1996 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway199.jpg|2006 Wooden Railway File:WoodenRailway2013D199.jpg|2013 Wooden Railway File:Take-AlongD199.PNG|Take Along File:Take-n-PlayD199.jpg|Take-n-Play File:D199TradingCard.png|Trading Card See also * Category:Images of D199 Category:Diesel locomotives Category:Other railways Category:Railway Series-only Characters Category:1Co-Co1 Category:The Mainland